Digi halloween tales
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Drabbles de digimon en torno a la noche de Halloween. Digimon y elegidos viviendo aventuras y problemas en el día de brujas. Romance, miedo y comedia juntos para celebrar este día.
1. Extracto de

Saludos!

Estos cuentos los escribí para noche de halloween. Ya sé que pasó hace tiempo, pero no tuve el tiempo de publicarlos en esta web, así que aquí los dejo ahora. Son pequeños cuentos variados, todos one shots y tratan distintos ángulos de la noche de halloween usando a los digimons claro. Espero les gusten y me dejen sus comentarios! ^^

El primero trata sobre Wizardmon & Gatomon.

* * *

**Extracto de…**

La noche estaba negra, como boca de garurumon. Los digimons afuera ya se habían escondido en sus guaridas o resguardado bajo los techos de sus casas, mientras esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la mañana ante aquella tenebrosa y fría noche que parecía no querer terminar. Les aplastaba e infundía profundo temblor, haciendo estremecer levemente a los más pequeños con los sonidos nocturnos, o aún peor; con su silencio.

La hermosísima felina de brillante pelaje, claro como la nieve y sedoso como cabello de ángel, observaba al brillante astro suspendido en aquella incomprendida oscuridad que era el infinito, con sus grandes ojos de mar. La luna se encontraba sola aquella noche, acompañada únicamente por la felina que le contemplaba como hechizada. Aún a través del cristal de la ventana, podía sentir su energía llegarle desde lo alto y hacerla sentir como los enamorados; fuera de este mundo. Se volvió a ver al digimon que trabajaba afanoso ante un burbujeante caldero, que humeaba sus vapores de color y sus suaves esencias. Él nunca dejaba de trabajar, y ahora no parecía ser la excepción. Con un libro en la mano y la otra revolviendo mecánicamente con un enorme cucharón de madera, el mago estudiaba los últimos pasos para su trabajo de aquella noche. Cada noche tenía algo nuevo que hacer.

-La luna ya está en lo alto mi señor-le dijo ella con sus grandes ojos clavados en él.

Wizardmon levantó la cabeza, saliendo de su lectura y asintió.

-Bien. Ya casi tengo todo listo; solo los últimos ingredientes, y mi obra estará completa.

Gatomon bajó de un salto desde el marco de la ventana y se acercó, aspirando el delicioso y dulce olor que salía del enorme caldero negro. Meneaba la cola mientras aguardaba.

-¿Qué será esta vez, amo?-preguntó con curiosidad-¿Un hechizo mágico? ¿Una maldición? ¿Algún regalo para vuestros amigos magos?

El digimon cerró de golpe el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mientras hablaba y buscaba unos frascos entre los muchos que tenía sobre una repisa.

-Es un obsequio para alguien muy especial. Si todo sale bien…-dejó esto en el aire mientras se acercaba y vaciaba el contenido de varios de los frascos al caldero.

Este bullía, y cambiaba sus colores con cada nuevo ingrediente que era añadido. La felina estaba acostumbrada a que su amo dejara ciertas cosas en el aire, abstraído como siempre estaba en su trabajo. A veces pasaba de un tema a otro sin darse cuenta, o explicaba algo y poco a poco se quedaba en silencio, metido en sus cavilaciones. Ella nunca preguntaba más detalles, o podía desconcentrarlo y hacerlo enojar. El wizardmon que le había adoptado tantos años atrás y la había hecho su compañera, a veces podía ponerse un poco irritable, y su magia era de temer. Finalmente, el mago se alejó unos pasos, observando su trabajo.

-Esta noche, mis poderes se incrementarán. El día de brujas no solo sirve para pedir caramelos como muchos hacen.-dijo, mirando a su silenciosa acompañante-Con cada persona que piensa en las brujas, con cada vez que alguien siente temor o invoca nuestro nombre, nuestro poder crece y crece, y aún más cuando la luna está llena y despejada de nubes que bloqueen su energía hacia nosotros. Esta noche-decía con pasión-mi magia romperá barreras, ¡y me habré probado a mi mismo!

Gatomon no dijo nada, pero se sentía cien por ciento feliz por su amo, aunque jamás lo expresaba más que de manera sutil. A él no le agradaban del todo las demostraciones de afecto, o simplemente parecía no prestarles atención. Lo había comprendido cuando, en el principio, ella siempre intentaba agradecerle por haberla salvado de la Witchmon que antes la tenía, y la había embrujado e intentado usar para sus experimentos mágicos. Con wizardmon, ella había aprendido a sentirse completamente segura. Por lo menos hasta ese día…

-¿Cuándo estará listo mi amo?-preguntó sonriendo. Se moría de ganas por ver el gran resultado.

Wizardmon se volvió a verla, y la contempló fijamente un largo momento. Algo en sus ojos parecía decirle a la felina que las cosas no parecían estar del todo bien. Se sintió un poco aplastada por su mirada.

-… ¿Amo…?- le llamó, extrañada.

El mago volvió su mirada al frente, mientras repasaba lo último.

-Pelaje de Garurumon para la fuerza. Plumas de Valdurmon para la magia. Pétalos de Lotusmon para la pureza…y extracto de felino para el toque final-dijo, mirándola nuevamente.

Gatomon sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y se volvía de hielo. Negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, con el mago volviéndose hacia ella y avanzando con sus manos a punto de cogerla. La digimon se sintió horriblemente dolida y engañada por alguien a quien tanto estimaba y admiraba por su sabiduría y compasión. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Wizardmon intentó cogerla, pero ella dio un salto y le esquivó, cayendo sobre él y corriendo hacia la puerta. El digimon se levantó de prisa, y con un movimiento de manos, una caja mágica apareció delante de gatomon antes de que ella pudiera escapar por la puerta, atrapándola. La felina se batió con fuerza al interior de la caja, pero no consiguió nada. Si quiera pudiese evolucionar para intentar escapar…pero era imposible. Su anterior ama le había sellado para que jamás pudiese evolucionar e intentar escapar de ella, por lo que estaría por siempre atascada en su fase adulta, por muy fuerte que se volviera.

Sintió como el mago cogió la caja y caminó. Pronto, ella pudo sentir el calor del caldero bajo sus patas, y sabía que llegaría su fin. ¿Cómo se habían torcido así las cosas? ¿Qué habría hecho que ahora él la quería para sus fines? ¿Todos los magos serían así? Cerró con fuerza los ojos y esperó su dolorosa muerte cocinada en el caldero burbujeante, cuando sintió que la caja era abierta.

Se protegió con ambas manos y esperó. Wizardmon le cogió de la cabeza y tiró de ella, haciéndola maullar adolorida.

Pero eso fue todo.

Gatomon esperó, y nada más ocurrió, salvo un sonido hirviente en el caldero. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba al mago, quien observaba absorto los cambios en su olorosa preparación. La felina se tocó detrás de la oreja, donde le había tirado, y comprobó que le faltaba un pequeño mechón de pelo. Se quedó anonadada.

-Pero…-estaba por decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-Si te lo pedía ibas a decir que no.-respondió él antes, mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y seguía revolviendo la preparación.

La digimon quedó pasmada. Volvió a tocarse allí donde sentía su piel y miró al mago.

-¿Solo era eso?-preguntó.

Wizardmon afirmó con la cabeza, mientras cogía una enorme copa de bronce y vertía el contenido espeso y de color anaranjado en ella. Gatomon suspiró, aliviada como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida, y trataba de controlar su agitado corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Había sido literalmente un susto de muerte.

-Toma-dijo de pronto el digimon, acercándole la copa.

Gatomon sintió que se le erizaban los pelos del cuerpo. La copa frente a su cara humeaba, y a pesar de que olía bastante bien, el color y la textura se veían dignas de un dolor estomacal.

-Amo, no querrá que…

-Tómalo-demandó él.

-¿Qué…qué me va a pasar?-preguntó con cierto temo mientras sostenía la copa entre sus manos.

-Es lo que quiero averiguar. ¿Qué?-dijo, secamente-¿No confías en mí?

Con lo ocurrido hacía pocos minutos, no sabía si realmente tenía que confiar a ciegas en él o andarse con cuidado. Lo dejó a su suerte, y cerrando los ojos, puso la copa en sus labios y tragó todo. Hasta la última gota.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco asqueada. Sabía terrible, como una curiosa mezcla de cebollas crudas, polvo y jugo de Wormmon. Ya había probado de éste último antes con su anterior ama, y le había sentado fatal. Wizardmon se levantó y se volvió, recogiendo todo lo que había dejado desparramado y sin hacer el menor comentario. Gatomon estuvo por hacer arcadas, pero se contuvo. Hasta ahora, no tenía brazos ni ojos de sobra, y no había cambiado de color. Se sentía muy extraña sin embargo.

-Amo, ¿qué es lo que…?

-Paciencia. La magia requiera mucha paciencia.-respondió él impasible.

Pasó cerca de una hora después. Wizardmon terminó de ordenar todo en su laboratorio, cenaron y luego esperaron en el más profundo de los silencios. Gatomon aún tenía sus dudas sobre lo que pasaría, o si el hechizo de su amo realmente surtiría efecto, mientras poco a poco la iba venciendo el sueño. Lo mismo le pasó al mago, quien después de haber estado todo el día trabajando en aquella pócima, confiaba a ciegas en que funcionaría. Cerró los ojos con la imagen de la felina blanca durmiendo en su sillón de cuero y paja, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cerca de la madrugada ocurrió.

Se escuchó un grito. Un largo y agudo grito salir de la casa del mago, escondida en lo más profundo de aquel oscuro bosque. Todos los digimons alrededor temblaron levemente ante aquel alarido, y se alejaron. Wizardmon despertó sobresaltado ante el grito y se levantó de golpe, solo para golpearse de frente con la otra criatura.

-¡AMO!-gritó el digimon, aún presa de la sorpresa-¿Qué me has…? ¡Cómo has podido!-exclamó.

El digimon se frotó la frente y se arregló el sombrero. Miró con curiosidad lo que tenía en frente y asintió satisfecho.

-Pues salió bastante bien-dijo por fin.

El digimon de en frente temblaba de pies a cabeza. No de miedo ni de frío, pero sí de la sorpresa. Gatomon estaba convertida en una hermosa y brillante Angewomon; como jamás imaginó que le ocurriría. No podía salir de su estupor. Se miraba por todos lados sin poder creerlo. Se suponía que era imposible.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste amo?-exclamó ella.

Wizardmon se encogió de hombros. No tenía mucho caso explicárselo, porque él tampoco sabía completamente la respuesta. No había sido solo la magia la que le había librado a ella de su anterior hechizo, había sido algo más. El mago fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, haciéndole un gesto que ella no entendió muy bien.

-Ya te puedes ir-dijo él.

-¿Irme?-preguntó ella extrañada-¿A dónde?

-Al paraíso digital. Allí habitan todos los digimons del tipo ángel. Servirás mucho más allá arriba que aquí abajo conmigo.

Angewomon dejó pasar un segundo, mientras analizaba esto último. Se sorprendió de pronto y sonrió.

-Amo… ¿No crees que si me hubiera querido ir desde un principio, ya lo habría hecho?

Wizardmon se quedó extrañado esta vez. Pensó un momento en la respuesta de la digimon e hizo un gesto de leve sorpresa. Pudiese ser que tuviera razón… Negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Pasó por el lado de ella sin siquiera notar su aire angelical, su belleza o esa sensación gratificante de estar cerca de un ángel que despedía luz y amor. Simplemente regresó a sus quehaceres.

-Esta noche trabajaré en algo nuevo-dijo, sentándose ante la mesa con un enorme libro abierto.

-¿En qué cosa?-preguntó ella sentándose frente a él, sonriendo. Dejaba lucir sus atributos femeninos sobre la mesa, haciendo que wizardmon se desconcentrara inevitablemente.

-En…-cambió algunas páginas del libro, buscando algo nuevo. Ya todo lo de ese libro lo había practicado y llevado a cabo satisfactoriamente-Ahm…no lo sé… creo que ya he terminado con este…

-Y con todos los de su estante amo-dijo Angewomon.

Ambos digimons se quedaron mirando un segundo. Ella le envió un furtivo mensaje que él desechó al instante, sonrojado.

-¡Errrr! ¡Mejor vamos al pueblo a conseguir un libro de hechicería nuevo!-sentenció, levantándose de una vez, cogiendo su capa y saliendo de allí, con Angewomon pisándole los talones.

Si antes tenía razones para pagarle el haberla salvado de su anterior y horrible ama, ahora tenía mil razones más para quedarse y agradecerle todo lo que le había entregado. Suerte que existían días como el Halloween en el que el poder de los brujos y brujas aumentaban, de lo contrario ese hechizo nunca hubiese podido llevarse a cabo con aquel resultado. Aunque era ella ahora quien sospechaba que se trataba de otro tipo de _magia_.

**FIN**


	2. El cuenta cuentos

Saludos!

Dejo el segundo cuento dedicado a la -ya pasada- fecha de halloween. He de advertir que este es ligera, pero_ muy ligeramente _más -¿como decirle?- violento que el anterior. Hay un poco de sangre, pero no es la gran cosa xD (es que las reglas de FF piden especificar todo .) Espero les guste el cuento y me dejen sus opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron las suyas en el primer cuento! ^^

* * *

**El cuenta cuentos.**

El grupo de digimons se movía en silencio bajo la espesura de aquella noche, contando impacientes las pocas horas que les separaban del pueblo más cercano. Se trataba de una pequeña caravana compuesta de nueve digimons, los que habían bajado de la montaña para ir al pueblo, todos por distintos motivos. Algunos para empezar vidas nuevas, otros para conseguir las cosas que les hacían falta en la dura vida arriba de la montaña, otros que solo tenían sus "motivos propios" para ir, como había dicho el Matadormon que se les había unido a mitad de camino. Este misterioso personaje, salido de la oscuridad penetrante que les rodeaba, se había añadido al grupo, pues era común que los digimons que atravesaban aquellos interminables bosques viajaran en grupos por varios motivos, ya fuese la protección, la ayuda mutua y demás.

DinoHumon, el elegido por el grupo para dirigirlos y ser de líder, le había aceptado entre ellos, a pesar de que le guardaba cierto recelo. Algo en su pesado silencio, su aire misterioso y su desinterés por casi todo, le hacía tenerle un ojo encima todo el tiempo. Era como si no le interesara cuantas horas faltaran para llegar, no le importara el cansancio ni la escases de agua que se hacía notoria, ni si perdían el rumbo. Solo estaba allí para seguirlos y tal vez, como decía, llegar a su destino.

Como el nuevo no dio señales en todo el día de ser un peligro, los demás digimons, la mayoría de ellos rookie, le dejaron en paz y continuaron caminando en silencio. Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, y ya todos daban muestras de cansancio, DinoHumon dio el alto y se detuvieron a pasar allí la noche. Aún quedaban cerca de siete horas de caminata a través del bosque, así que sería mejor estar repuestos para la mañana. Los digimons sacaron sus pocas pertenencias, levantaron algunas pequeñas carpas, improvisaron camas y entre todos juntaron para comer.

Nadie se había percatado de que el nuevo había desaparecido repentinamente, hasta que le vieron regresar con un Moosemon arrastrado de una pata. Muerto.

Lo dejó en medio, como su paga por haberles dejado viajar con ellos, y silenciosamente fue a sentarse bastante más lejos, contemplando a la oscuridad. Los demás quedaron bastante sorprendidos de aquello, pero después estaban agradecidos y felices, pues tuvieron suficiente carne para saciarse todos del hambre que les pesaba por el largo y agotador viaje. El digimon sin embargo, no fue a comer con ellos.

-Es un poco extraño-apuntó el gabumon del grupo, arrancando un pedazo a la carne que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Extraño?-repitió Bearmon frente a él-Nos trajo este animalote para comer; yo creo que fue muy amable.

-Pero es tan…antisocial-dijo con una mueca de maña-Debería estar aquí con nosotros, no allá solo.

-Debe ser tímido-dijo el Kunemon a un lado y mirando al digimon.

Como ninguno se atrevía a ir y preguntarle algo al Matadormon, o invitarlo a comer con ellos, le pidieron y molestaron a DinoHumon hasta el cansancio, hasta que hastiado, el digimon finalmente se levantó y fue donde el silencioso sujeto. Este ni siquiera volvió la cabeza al escucharlo acercarse.

-Oye-le llamó el dinosaurio humanoide desde cierta distancia-los demás quisieran tener más trato contigo. Ya sabes, después de la carne que trajiste.

Matadormon volvió a verle, pensó un segundo y luego regresó su atención a la oscuridad.

-No soy muy sociable que digamos.-respondió-Pero creo que podría intentar…algo…

DinoHumon le observó con cierta extrañeza. Matadormon se volvió a verlo completamente y se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado. Caminó hasta el grupo, y todos se volvieron a verle con curiosidad. Los pequeños en parte parecían animosos.

El digimon parecía incomodo, pero se esforzó y se sentó sobre un tronco tirado cerca del fuego.

-¿Quieren escuchar una historia?-preguntó.

Los más chicos exclamaron emocionados y se reunieron alrededor de él. Los tres adultos y DinoHumon se quedaron más atrás, escuchando, aunque el líder de cuando en cuando se marchaba para dar una vuelta y revisar que no hubiera peligro cerca. Matadormon empezó después de un breve momento de silencio, como recordando todos los detalles de la historia que estaba por contar.

-Esta vieja historia ha sido transmitida por mis antecesores durante muchas generaciones.-explicó antes de empezar-Es una maldición que ha afectado a un miembro de nuestra familia cada vez que hay nuevos descendientes. Aún buscamos una cura para esta maldición, pero parece no existir. La única solución posible… es la muerte.

Hubo una silenciosa exclamación de sorpresa entre los oyentes. Los digimons pequeños ya estaban absortos escuchando, con sus grandes ojos de color puestos en el digimon que contaba, mientras este narraba la oscura y amarga historia de sus antepasados. En resumidas cuentas, iba así:

Desde que el clan de los _BlackSoul_ había iniciado miles de años atrás en la historia del digimundo, el padre de todos ellos, el que inició el legado y dio nombre a su familia, era conocido no solo por ser el primero, sino por ser además quien dejara el germen de aquella maldición a sus descendientes. Se decía que este digimon, un Myotismon de renombre, se había enamorado y casado con un hermoso ángel, que había dejado su lugar en el paraíso digital solo para poder estar con él. Vivieron un tiempo juntos y enamorados, pero él sucumbió ante la tentación de otra; otra que también le quería para él y tener además una gran posición al lado de este digimon, junto con su riqueza. Myotismon engañó al ángel, y esta, furiosa y traicionada, le maldijo a él y a toda su descendencia, la que no habían tenido juntos.

-Uno de cada hijo que tuvieran los miembros de nuestra familia, nacería poseído por la sed de venganza y muerte, y exterminaría a todos los que osaran estar con él o cerca de él. Desde entonces, en cada generación ha existido un asesino que casi ha exterminado a nuestra familia y a sus miembros. Nada los detiene; ni la amistad, ni el amor, ni siquiera el encierro. La única forma de detenerlos era matándolos-contaba Matadormon a sus oyentes.

Hubo una ola de exclamaciones hubo entre los digimons. Uno de pronto reparó en algo y preguntó.

-¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguno en tu familia que…?

-Sí.-negó con la cabeza-Lo hubo. Mi hermano mayor. Él…asesinó a mi padre cuando yo era más joven. Estuvo por matarme a mí también, pero por algún motivo evolucioné y le maté primero. Supongo que fue por el miedo y mis deseos de vivir. Ahora simplemente busco alejarme de ese pasado y empezar una vida nueva.

-¿Qué pasará cuando nazcan tus hijos?-preguntó la ShimaUnimon que estaba echada más atrás.

Matadormon se quedó viendo al suelo, luego suspiró y respondió.

-No tengo intenciones de tenerlos. Soy el último descendiente de los _BlackSoul_, así que podré terminar con el legado de nuestro antecesor. Así, los digimons inocentes no tendrán que pagar con sus vidas por un error tan antiguo.

Los digimons asintieron y comentaron entre ellos la historia que el digimon les había contado. Algunos quedaron un poco sorprendidos y asustados. Nunca hubieses imaginado que los ángeles podrían vengarse y hacer cosas tan terribles como aquellas. Las muertes que se habían sucedido en la familia de Matadormon habían sido terribles; sanguinarias y de las peores formas imaginables. Costaba creer que había sido idea de un ángel…

DinoHumon interrumpió en el lugar enviando a todos a dormir de una vez. Ya pasaba la medianoche y tendrían mucho que caminar el día siguiente. En cuanto el digimon se dio la vuelta para dar otra ronda, los más pequeños pidieron a Matadormon otra historia, a lo que el digimon accedió. Se alejaron un poco y fingieron estar durmiendo, mientras Matadormon les contaba en voz baja otra tenebrosa historia, en donde un Biyomon curioso había caído en un lago lleno de materia toxica y se había convertido en un Raremon que devoraba pueblos enteros con su cuerpo asqueroso.

Las horas pasaron, y DinoHumon despertó de golpe en la madrugada. Su reloj interno le decía que era hora de volver a revisar los alrededores en caso de que hubiera un peligro cerca, por lo que se levantó en silencio y empezó a caminar. Sus pisadas eran silenciosas a pesar de su cuerpo pesado, y dio una ronda revisando meticulosamente lugares en donde algún digimon peligroso pudiese esconderse. Cuando estuvo conforme, regresó al campamento y se extrañó de no ver a los cuatro chicos junto al resto de los digimons. Sacó uno de sus enormes cuchillos mientras avanzaba entre los árboles, buscándolos. Caminó hasta encontrarse con Matadormon; sentado con la espalda contra un tronco, el digimon dormía completamente solo. DinoHumon se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

El digimon se despertó al instante y miró al otro. Se levantó y miró en rededor.

-¿Viste a los chicos?-preguntó el dinosaurio.

-Estaban aquí antes de que me quedara dormido. Dos de ellos ya se habían dormido.-respondió.

-Maldita sea…-dijo. Se volvió y regresó con los tres adultos que habían quedado durmiendo cerca de la fogata.

Los despertó a todos y les dijo que los cuatro niños habían desparecido. Inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta, y uno de ellos bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Centarumon.

-Nos dividiremos y los buscaremos.-respondió el líder-No hemos de alejarnos demasiado, y tampoco hemos de llamar la atención de lo que sea que se los haya llevado.

Dividió a los digimons en dúos y él partió solo. Avanzó veloz y en silencio entre los árboles y arbustos, revisando si es que había huellas o rastros de los cuatro digimons perdidos, pero no encontró nada. Lo que fuese que se los había llevado, simplemente los había hecho desaparecer en el aire. Se sentía responsable por los digimons, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna relación. Siempre había sido así desgraciadamente; echándose encima responsabilidades que no eran propias.

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unas pisadas aproximándose. Sacó su arma mayor y se preparó. Los arbustos se movieron un poco antes de mostrar la imagen de Matadormon acercándose. Se veía agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó DinoHumon extrañado.

-Es Centarumon-respondió-escuchamos algo y se alejó. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte…

El digimon guió a DinoHumon hasta el lugar en donde había perdido de vista a Centarumon. El dinosaurio revisó el lugar y perdió las huellas del centauro repentinamente. Desaparecían de un momento a otro, como si el digimon hubiese desaparecido en el aire. Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Esto no está nada bien-dijo echando a andar.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó Matadormon siguiéndolo-Cuando pasamos por aquí solo escuchamos unos pasos acercándose muy rápido y Centarumon se alejó. Estaba espantado, como si supiera que fuera algo…terrible.-no se lo explicaba del todo.

-No lo sé; nunca habíamos pasado por esto-respondió, dirigiéndose a donde sabía, debían estar ShimaUnimon y Apemon.

Avanzaron entre la oscuridad hasta detenerse repentinamente. DinoHumon sintió un extraño olor en el aire, al que identificó casi de inmediato. Bajó su mirada al suelo de tierra, y vio lo que ya había supuesto. Manchas de sangre. Estas mostraban que los dueños de aquella sangre habían sido atacados allí y arrastrados metros más allá, hasta penderse entre los arbustos. No había signos de lucha, ni siquiera se habían escuchado ruidos o un grito. Todo había sido llevado a cabo en el más perfecto de los silencios. ¿Cómo había pasado?

"_No…"_

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Por su cabeza pasó en un segundo todas las escenas de las muertes de aquellos que le venían acompañando esos días de viaje. De esos que le habían depositado su confianza y seguridad de que llegarían a su destino a salvo, y ahora ya no existían más. Habían sido atacados y absorbidos; su sangre en la tierra era lo único que delataba al culpable de aquellas muertes, el que rió levemente a espaldas de DinoHumon ante la credulidad de todos ellos.

-No se debe confiar en los extraños-susurró-¿Qué no lo sabes?

DinoHumon estuvo por voltearse, pero sintió el acero deslizándose por su estómago; frío, doloroso, mortal. Un simple movimiento de las cuchillas de Matadormon y la vida se le escapaba a borbotones por el vientre. El asesino las deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y el otro cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y dejando con cada exhalación la vida que le quedaba. Maldijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hubiese querido luchar, pero ya no se podía el cuerpo. Ya no le quedaba nada, solo el vago recuerdo de lo que había escuchado relatar al vampiro. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Lo tuvo siempre frente a su nariz, y ahora…

El digimon cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo y ya no se movió más. Matadormon sonrió y lamió levemente la sangre que había quedado en sus armas, pero no le gustó del todo. Los reptiles tenían un sabor bastante amargo, pero ya había comido lo suficiente y estaba satisfecho. Ladeó la cabeza y se volvió, dejando el cadáver allí tirado. Había sido divertido, y sabía que dentro de algunas horas pasaría otro grupo de digimons que intentarían entrar al vacío pueblo para buscar mejores opciones. Pobres tontos.

Era un ciclo que se venía cumpliendo desde hacía miles de años, y él se había encargado a gusto de seguir el legado de sus antecesores. Le resultaba gracioso como había advertido a todos antes de exterminarlos, que provenía de una familia de asesinos y devoradores, y le sorprendía la inocencia de creer que su hermano había sido el asesino de su clan cuando había sido él mismo quien había dado muerte a él y a todos los que le habían criado en los viejos tiempos. Supuso que tendría que afinar los detalles de aquella historia y hacerla un poco más…obvia.

**FIN**


	3. Un deseo

Saludos!

Después de un retraso de no sé cuanto tiempo -típico de mi xD- y ya habiendo pasado halloween hace rato, dejo aquí el último cuento que escribí el octubre del 2010. Espero regresar este 2011 con nuevos cuentos relativos a esta fecha y uniendo a los digimons con esas viejas historias. Muchas gracias a las personas que se pasaron a leer y revisar! Me alegró ver que les gustara la historia. El último incluye a uno de los tamers, **Alice**, de **digimon 03**. Espero les guste :3 y hasta el proximo octubre! "Mua-ha-há" (?)

* * *

**Un deseo**.

El timbre sonó por veinteava vez, anunciando a todos los de aquella enorme casona que había más chicos esperando en las rejas por un pequeño regalo aquella noche de brujas. La joven suspiró, en parte decepcionada de que el hecho de vivir tan lejos no les había librado de los niños que salían a pedir dulces en aquellas fechas. A pesar de que no era ella la que se levantaba y caminaba todos los metros que separaban de la puerta de entrada a la reja que rodeaba la casa, el timbre sonando una y otra vez ya le estaba produciendo un severo dolor de cabeza, y eso que apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

"_Antes solían pasar más tarde…"_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al mayordomo salir por ella para ir a entregar algunos caramelos a los niños que esperaban afuera. Suerte que ella jamás había pasado por eso. Su refinada educación no daba cabida a celebraciones como aquella, ni mucho menos perder el tiempo en andar de casa en casa para pedir unos cuantos dulces. Podía costearse miles de ellos.

Alice se volvió y miró por el enorme ventanal hacia la noche que se cernía afuera. Había una luna enorme, redonda y brillante iluminando arriba, lo que hacía innecesario el tener las luces de su recámara encendidas. Todo estaba claro y bañado de aquella mística luz. Escuchó las rejas cerrarse y luego los pasos del servidor al interior de la casa. Eran los únicos en la mansión aquel día, pues como siempre, su padre estaba trabajando hasta altas horas y su madre estaba de viaje. A los demás sirvientes les habían despedido temprano para que pasaran la fecha con sus demás parientes.

La joven volvió a suspirar y se echó sobre la gran cama acolchada. La soledad aquella noche parecía acentuarse, especialmente porque todos estaban con sus familias y amigos. Incluso con los que estaban muertos. Todos menos ella. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el colchón, sintiéndose entristecer poco a poco. Lo extrañaba, y aún cuando ya había transcurrido un año y medio de su pérdida, y había tenido a los mejores psicólogos tratándola para dejar de una vez de lado el asunto, le resultaba imposible. No comprendía por qué.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo con él y aún así le había tocado en el fondo. Algo tenía aquella criatura que había movido los cimientos fríos y duros de Alice, y la había hecho feliz durante esas escasas semanas. Después simplemente se había ido…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas escaparan y delataran su pesar, aunque estaba sola y nadie jamás se enteraría. O eso creía ella. Una silueta oscura le escudriñaba desde un rincón de su habitación, y la chica no había reparado en ella hasta que ésta se acercó y estuvo al borde de la cama. Alice se volvió de una vez y ahogó un grito en su pecho al ver aquella aparición. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto logró distinguir sus formas dejó salir el aire contenido y cerró los ojos. Qué fastidio.

-Saludos pequeña-empezó la criatura, haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Santo cielo-exclamó ella muy molesta-¿Quién le ha dejado entrar? ¡Salga de mi habitación en este instante o llamaré a la policía!

El aparecido hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se irguió completamente. Era muy alto, y traía un tridente en la mano, en el cual se recargó.

-Vaya, esperaba un recibimiento más amable y educado por parte de alguien de su categoría…

-¡Pídale caramelos a mi mayordomo y lárguese!-exclamó saltando de la cama y tirando de la campanilla que estaba cerca de esta.

A los pocos segundos el mayordomo golpeó y entró en la habitación. Alice se acercó a la puerta, muy molesta.

-¿Cómo han dejado entrar a ese hombre hasta aquí?-exigió saber-¡Sáquelo ahora mismo!-dijo apuntándole.

-¡Oh señorita!-exclamó el pobre hombre entrando y encendiendo la luz. Avanzó hasta el interior de la habitación, pero no vio a nadie-Mil disculpas mi dama, ¿qué es lo que…?

-Hay un hombre aquí, disfrazado para esa tonta fiesta de Halloween.-dijo ella mirando hacia la habitación, pero sin ver al sujeto-Está aquí, lo sé; acabo de hablar con él.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y al instante empezó a revisar todo. Los armarios, bajo la cama, tras las pesadas cortinas, incluso revisó en el balcón sin encontrar nada. Alice estaba confundida.

-Creo que el timbre sonando tantas veces le está molestando mucho señorita-dijo el hombre amablemente y juntando ambas manos-¿Le parece si le traigo un té de hierbas para relajarse?

La chica observó un momento más a su habitación. ¿Pudiese ser que lo hubiera imaginado? Había sido muy real. Incluso había sentido su olor.

-¿Señorita Alice?

-Sí-respondió un poco tartamuda-sí, sí…tráigame un té…

El hombre se despidió respetuosamente y salió de la habitación. Una vez se quedó sola con su habitación y el silencio, la muchacha repasó lo que había ocurrido y se sostuvo la frente con una mano. Sin estar aún convencida, revisó ella misma todo el lugar de arriba abajo, sin encontrar el menor rastro del excéntrico sujeto disfrazado de diablo que había estado en su habitación pocos minutos atrás.

El mayordomo regresó con una bandeja plateada y fina porcelana con un humeante y aromático té para la joven. Esta le agradeció y despidió. El hombre le dijo que le llamase en caso de sentirse insegura nuevamente, que él estaría allí para protegerla. Terminó esto con una sonrisa amable y salió de la habitación. El timbre ya estaba sonando nuevamente.

Alice por su parte, suspiró diciéndose que el fastidioso timbre había sido el culpable de aquella extraña alucinación, se sentó en el borde de su cama y degustó el té de fino y delicado sabor que su sirviente le había traído. El aroma y el sabor le relajaron de inmediato, pero le duró muy poco.

-Debe ser genial tener alguien que haga todo lo que le ordenes-escuchó a su lado.

La joven se levantó de un salto, derramando el té sobre la alfombra y con el corazón acelerado en el pecho. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tipo. Esta vez y con las luces encendidas pudo apreciarlo mejor. Era un hombre adulto, pintado de pies a cabeza de color rojo, con un atuendo de demonio del mismo color, barba y cabello corto, alas y un tridente. El disfraz estaba muy bien hecho, lo mismo que el maquillaje y esos dientes tan puntiagudos. Alice se controló y cerró el puño sobre su pecho, tratando de alejar el susto.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué quiere aquí?-preguntó de una vez, ya sabiendo que no podría correrlo.

El personaje se levantó de un fácil movimiento, volvió a hacer una leve reverencia y se presentó.

-Llámame Mephis. Vine a este mundo por un asunto importante, y tú pareces un potencial para ayudarme a llevar a cabo mi propósito.-explicó.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con usted, así que por favor, váyase y déjeme en paz-dijo ella educadamente pero muy decidida. De pronto reparó en algo-¿Dijo usted…"a este mundo"?-repitió.

-Así es-sonrió de una forma que asustaba-Vine a este mundo con una tarea. Si tú me ayudas, yo también podré ayudarte a ti. Y créeme que te va a convenir-guiñó uno de sus ojos amarillos.

Alice lo dudó un momento. ¿De qué podría tratarse? ¿Algún loco que había entrado en la mansión? Resultaba difícil. Podía desaparecer con facilidad. Entonces se percató.

-¿Eres un…digimon?-preguntó.

Mephis, como se hacía llamar, asintió notoriamente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Guardó silencio mientras Alice procesaba todo esto. Si había un digimon en aquel lugar, significaba que Hypnos estaría tras él; ya habrían notado su presencia y llegarían dentro de poco para eliminarlo, con sus "métodos". Su padre le había hablado mucho de ello, así que se mantuvo tranquila. Solo tenía que evitarse problemas con el digimon en lo que los encargados se deshacían de él.

-¿Y qué quieres aquí?-siguió ella con cierta curiosidad.

-Verás…-hablaba mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por la habitación-soy un digimon ángel caído. Cometí muchos pecados y horrores en mi pasado, y fui condenado a pagar por ellos. Sin embargo, mi…"abogado" por así llamarle,-rió levemente-consiguió una pena menor para mi ante mis jueces. Ahora tengo opción a redimir mis actos y conseguir una vida más…normal.-se volvió a verla.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

-Muy sencillo. Para poder redimir mis errores, he de poner mi poder en pos de aquellos que lo necesiten. Hacer favores a otros y darles un poco de felicidad.-hizo cierto gesto de desagrado-Esa clase de cosas.

-Pues yo no necesito nada de usted-dijo Alice secamente.-No sé si lo ha notado, pero soy millonaria y tengo todo lo que necesito. Y sí; tengo a mi familia y tengo también buenos amigos; pocos, pero los justos y necesarios.-Se cruzó de brazos-Ahora, por última vez, váyase de aquí.

Mephis rió por lo bajo y aspiró mucho aire. Se pasó por la habitación hasta detenerse frente al cajonero de Alice. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó algo del interior. Lo observó detenidamente unos segundos ante la mirada molesta de la chica.

-Yo diría que sí que necesitas algo…-dijo, mirándole de reojo y con la carta golpeando en su mentón.

La chica bajó la mirada, absorta en sus pensamientos. Pensó de pronto en la posibilidad pero… No. La descartó de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los puños para darse fuerza.

-Usted ni puede hacer nada. Él se fue hace mucho tiempo. Cumplió con su propósito así como yo con el mío. No hay nada más que…

-Oh sí, sí que lo hay.-rió el digimon maliciosamente y dejando la carta de Dobermon en el suelo. Jugó un momento con su tridente antes de hablar-¿Qué crees? Yo puedo traer a tu amigo de regreso.

-Eso no es cierto-refutó ella.

-Que síiii~

-¡No! ¡Él ya murió y punto! ¿Por qué se mete en un asunto que no le importa?-exclamó muy dolida al recordar su dolorosa pérdida.

Por mucho que lo negara, le pesaba en el fondo haber perdido a su camarada digimon. No habían sido precisamente camaradas, pues ella nunca fue un tamer. No había obtenido un digivice y apenas habían pasado poco tiempo juntos. Solo fueron amigos…tal vez conocidos. Pero aún así…

-Deja que te ayude Alice.-sonrió Mephis-Si lo hago, no solo te haré un favor a ti; también me ayudaré a mi mismo a obtener el perdón. ¿Por qué no nos haces a ambos este favor?-preguntó.

La muchacha estaba confundida. Era imposible traer de regreso a los muertos, mucho menos a un digimon. A uno que solo había servido como portador de un poder y nada más. Aún así, su corazón pedía volver a ver al digimon, aunque fuese una vez más. Lo extrañaba, y no podía cerrar de una vez esa herida al verle partir aquella vez.

-¿En serio puedes…traerlo?-preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

Mephis asintió con la cabeza, pero al instante se detuvo en seco y abrió grandes los ojos.

-Ah, pero hay un pequeño-hizo el gesto con los dedos-pequeño, pequeñito inconveniente…

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la chica.

-Bueno; pasa que de traerlo…solo sería hasta medianoche, lo que nos dejaría-miró al reloj-unas tres horas y media de tiempo compartido con tu digimon. ¿Aceptas?

No tenía que preguntárselo. Solo existiendo la posibilidad de poder estar con él de nuevo, a ella le alcanzaba. Pero…

-¿Pero qué obtendrás tú a cambio?-preguntó desconfiada-Nada se regala en la vida.

-Ohoho~ lo sé. Pero ya te lo dije. Tendré tu favor anotado en mi lista de favores, y cuando acumule suficientes favores, podré quitarme esta sentencia de encima y ser un digimon libre. ¿Hecho?-le tendió la mano.

-Hecho-aceptó ella, estrechándola.

No podía ser más sencillo. Ambos se beneficiarían y ella podría ver a su amigo nuevamente. Se sentía profundamente emocionada. Mephis sonrió anchamente y le pidió que se hiciera unos pasos atrás. Se concentró luego y sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Un círculo lleno de simbología digimon se dibujó a sus pies, y pronto la habitación se vio llena de luz y energía. El digimon clavó su tridente en la carta de Dobermon que seguía en el suelo, y de ella salió una luz tan potente que Alice tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Al abrirlos, allí estaba él.

Echado en el suelo en donde había estado la carta antes. El enorme digimon perro negro abrió con cierta dificultad los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Alice se acercó temblorosa a él, con las lágrimas de felicidad mojando su rostro y un apretado nudo en la garganta. Se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo su gran cabeza entre sus manos. El digimon la recibió amablemente.

-Dobermon…-musitó ella acariciándole-no sabes…cuanto te he extrañado…

-Alice…-alcanzó a decir el digimon.

Frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica y la olfateó. La muchacha sonreía, feliz como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo. Le acarició el hocico, detrás de las orejas y el cuello. Él le acariciaba a ella con su cabeza, pero sin levantarse de su lugar. Parecía débil y cansado.

-Bueno-dijo Mephis al cabo de un breve momento de ternura-los dejo solos para que conversen un rato. Volveré más tarde-se despidió con la mano y desapareció en una cortina de polvo rojizo, dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

Alice estaba feliz. Feliz y agradecida de haber tenido aquella oportunidad. No le importaba que fuera poco tiempo y si no lo volvía a ver más. Se despediría como había querido antes; expresándole sus sentimientos y todo el cariño que sentía hacia el digimon. Le contó todas sus cosas; sus vivencias, lo que había ocurrido después del ataque del D-Reaper en Japón, lo mucho que ella le había extrañado en aquel largo tiempo que había transcurrido. Dobermon solo le escuchaba en silencio y le acariciaba con su cabeza, asintiendo.

-Dobermon…ojalá pudiera hacer que te quedaras más tiempo. No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho amigo…-decía sonriendo.

-Alice…

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se le fue el tiempo, hasta que el enorme reloj de pared tocó su campanada de medianoche. Dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que su tiempo de felicidad con su compañero se había terminado, y había que despedirse una vez más. Le sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos y acarició su hocico. Mephis apareció como traspasando el ventanal por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Hizo un gesto de reloj con las manos y aguardó.

-Yo…-empezó ella un poco triste-quería agradecerte Mephis…por esto…

-Oh~ no fue nada. Gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte. Ayudarnos-corrigió guiñando de nuevo su ojo.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer que Dobermon se quedara más tiempo-dijo sonriendo tristemente y acariciando a su digimon.-Pero sé que no se puede…

-Se puede de hecho…-respondió el digimon rojo de pronto y provocando la sorpresa de la chica.

Esta se levantó de un salto y le observó con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

-¿Se puede?-repitió emocionada-¿De verdad?

-Claro; yo podría hacer que Dobermon y tú estén juntos para siempre-sonrió-Tú solo pídelo.

La muchacha se dejó llevar por sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Tener a Dobermon con ella le bastaba para estar contenta, por lo que se guardó una exclamación y abrazó a su compañero de negro. Luego se levantó y miró al digimon de frente.

-Por favor-dijo-quisiera estar para siempre con Dobermon. Hazme ese favor.

-Como tú quieras, querida-respondió Phelesmon, levantando su tridente y atravesando con él el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

Esta recibió de lleno el golpe y contuvo un gemido. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y la sangre brotó por sus labios, salada, caliente y también amarga. La vida tenía un terrible sabor cuando llegaba a su fin. Sintió el arma salir de su cuerpo y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, sobre el lomo de Dobermon. El digimon no intentó siquiera levantarse ni hizo nada. Solo le observó con sus ojos vacíos y muertos, mientras musitaba lo mismo que había repetido en toda la noche, como un muñeco roto que solo podía decir una única palabra.

-Alice…

**FIN**


End file.
